


Sun, Sea And Sand I: A Day At The Beach

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Sun, Sea And Sun [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-18
Updated: 2001-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny and Ray.  Sun, sea and sand.  What more could you ask for?





	1. Azure And Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Alliance owns 'em but I get to crack the whip now and again. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Okay, the "SUN, SEA AND SAND" snapshots I wrote have been incorporated into this sapfest. :) Here are the URLs for certain places in this story: http://www.communitynetwork.com/york/york.html York, Maine.  
> http://www.cuttysarkmotel.com/ The Cutty Sark Motel.  
> http://www.thegoldenrod.com/ The Goldenrod Restaurant.  
> Story Notes: Pairing: Benny/Ray.  
> Category: Pure Sap (Romance).  
> Warning: Sugar Overload.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (c) July 30, 2001
> 
> * * *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ray soak up the sun at the beach.

Ray gazed up at the cloudless sky, the azure shade reminding him of his lover's eyes. He turned to gaze into those eyes, his own dark glasses hiding his contemplation. The sand was warm on his bare feet as he rested his arms on his bent knees. 

The ocean was nearly bottle-green in its glassine calm, the waters of the Atlantic cold but easy to adapt to once you had a hot Mountie pawing at you under the waves. Ray smiled, his matching eyes taking in the sight of the sunscreened body next to him, the tilt of the beach umbrella shading Benny's arms. Here the Canadian sat shirtless, his powerful legs also bent, his modest bathing suit a pleasing shade of cerulean. 

The wind blew in off the ocean, caressing Ray's skin like an amorous Mountie. A seagull screeched and wheeled over the waves, its companion joining it as they flew off together in search of booty. A lobster boat bobbed on the sea as children laughed and played in the surf. Dief joined them and became a star player, his tail wagging. 

Ray wanted to take Benny here and now, in the sand. He wanted to toss off his own dark-green bathing suit and fuck him senseless, then turn him over and do it all over again. He sighed as he watched Benny's toes wiggle in the sand. A naked Benny in the surf. That's what he wanted to see, the waves cupping those smooth, creamy buttocks, little diamond droplets glowing on the satin skin. 

Maybe they should go to the Provincetown beaches next year. 

Ray pushed his denim hat lower over his eyes and tightened his arms around his legs. He had discarded his sweatshirt, and the metal of his crucifix was warm against his throat. He squiggled his toes in the sand, copying Benny. 

* * *

It was a beautiful day, Benny thought: endless blue sky; light, cool breezes; a beach made to walk on. Dief was enjoying himself in the surf, no doubt working up a ravenous appetite. Benny exhaled a put-upon sigh. 

He glanced surreptitiously at his partner. Ray was elegantly lean, as always. His skin was a golden bronze, every lean muscle accentuated. The swim trunks clung nicely in all the right places, though a trifle baggy for Benny's taste, and he watched in fascination as Ray wiggled his long, slender toes in the sand. His feet could easily give Benny a fetish. 

Ray's shorn head was protected by an old denim hat that the American proclaimed was a holdover from the '70s, and his beautiful green eyes were hidden by the dark sunglasses. Ray thought that his 'shades' made him look cool. Regret fluttered in Benny's stomach. Those eyes were a match for the emerald-tinted sea, sparkles of light flashing in the fathomless depths. 

Except that he knew Ray's depths, unlike the sea's. 

He wanted to take Ray's hand and make glorious, sex-drenched love with him here on the beach. He wanted the waves to run up and pour all over their bodies as they lay entwined, slipping away to reveal glistening skin. 

He wanted to see Ray frolic in the waves, the sun glinting off his crucifix and nude body alike. He wanted to see those lean legs cleave powerfully through the surf, the white foam frosting his Italian's genitals, the perfect hand-sized peaches of his derriere being kissed by cool water...and then by his mate's lips. 

Benny sighed. Perhaps he could persuade Ray to go to the Provincetown beaches next year. 


	2. Golden Rod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Benny enjoy lunch at _The Goldenrod Restaurant_.

They enjoyed the beach the rest of the morning, then went back to the motel and showered. Both donned casual wear: light-colored slacks and cotton short-sleeved shirts, Benny in white pants and pale-blue shirt, Ray in fawn-colored pants and pale-green shirt. They walked to the _Goldenrod Restaurant_ in town, watching the machines in the window pull the taffy, then went inside to eat. 

It was cool and a little dark inside, awnings shading the patrons from the glare of the midday summer sun. They were able to secure a table out on the enclosed porch, the perky young waitress setting down the menus on the blondwood table. 

"Mmm, everything looks good, huh, Benny?" Ray lowered his voice. "Especially you." He laughed delicately at his lover's blush. Just like clockwork. 

"I enjoy being on your menu, Ray," Benny murmured, perusing his own bit of laminated plastic while Ray nearly dropped his. 

"Wise-ass Canadian," Ray muttered, then thought of Benny's ass and hastily took a gulp of water. 

When the waitress returned, they ordered: Benny chose clam chowder from the specials menu and a ham, lettuce and tomato sandwich with potato salad, and Ray selected fish chowder from the specials and a sliced turkey club sandwich with potato salad. Tonight they would dine at one of the many seafood restaurants and order all kinds of fish. _Goldenrod_ was more of a deli-style restaurant, and Ray was looking forward to the meal. 

Ray liked the restaurant itself, too. It was old-fashioned, and Benny fit in perfectly. Sweet and old-fashioned. That was his Benny all over. 

"Ray, did you know that the _Goldenrod_ is over 100 years old? It was founded in 1896... " 

Ray smiled. "Yeah, Benny." He took a sip of his limeade. "With Vecchios in Boston's North End, I got ties up the wazoo in this part of the country. And there's my Cousin Vinnie, who does lobstering out of York. So I've been here before." 

"Ah." 

They looked idly out of the porch window, watching the traffic inch along the road and the tourists strolling along the sidewalks. The noontime sun was pure summer, shimmering along the white sidewalks and bouncing off the light-colored clothing of the tourists. 

Ray turned back to Benny, the diffused light lulling Ray back in time. He felt himself relax, the rhythms of twenty-first century life slowing down. He blinked... 

* * *

*...and saw his mate in the style of a man in 1896 with a few alterations. The formal suit was light-blue, the vest sparkling with crystal buttons. A white silk cravat shimmered in the diffused light, and the stiff collar didn't bother Benny, because he was used to that Victorian holdover uniform of his own. His softly wavy hair was slicked down in the style of the time, the prim and proper Benton Fraser perfect for the waning days of the nineteenth century...* 

* * *

Ray smiled and felt very happy. He was back in the present when the bowls of chowder arrived, but the image of Benny in the strait-laced clothes would be a wonderful fantasy for a long time to come. 

The meal was delicious, he and Benny ordering strawberry swirl ice cream for dessert, and then they strolled to the candy counter in the foyer after paying their check. They chose peanut butter-filled chocolate smoothies and lemon creams. Clutching their gold-ribboned boxes, they went outside and stood in front of the large plate-glass windows, once again watching the taffy being pulled by the gleaming silver machines. One machine held pink taffy, another white, and still another machine held yellow, and the distinctive _Goldenrod_ yellow-wrapped taffies shot down a silver tube and into an enormous bin. 

Ray grinned. Sticky taffy and Benny. He was getting twisted thoughts. 


	3. Slathering The Bodice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny has an interesting dream.

The lovers sampled their candy and walked back to the room, Dief immediately sniffing around. After depositing their boxes in the room and brushing their teeth, they started to head out to the lounge chairs. 

"Whoa, hold on there, Mountie!" 

Benny turned, curiosity written all over his beautiful face. "What, Ray?" 

"Slather up first." 

Benny blushed pink, then stood quietly as Ray slathered sunscreen over his arms and legs. 

"Shirt off." 

"But, Ray, I'm not going to be sitting out there without my shirt on." 

At Ray's impatient look, Benny sighed and pulled the T-shirt over his head, smiling a little as Ray began to apply sunscreen to his chest, rubbing the palm of his hand over his nipples and laughing as Benny blushed red this time. Butterflies flitted through Benny's stomach, then he grabbed the bottle of lotion and applied it to Ray, delighted as the Italian's eyes began to glaze over. 

"Shall we stay here, Ray, or get some sun?" Benny purred as his hand strayed up his lover's inner thigh. 

Ray swore and Benny laughed, capping the bottle and following his lover out the door, Dief already ahead of them. 

The _Cutty Sark Motel_ at York Beach, Maine, consisted of two buildings located on a small rise of land next to the Long Sands Beach. The old building was on the lower tier of land, the newer on the higher tier. Every room had a magnificent view of the ocean and the beach. Benny and Ray had a corner room on the second floor of the newer building, which was on the higher tier. Lounge and deck chairs were lined up in front of both buildings on the grass next to round, white tables with umbrellas. Benny and Ray chose chairs at the end of the line on the higher tier, affording themselves a measure of privacy, and stretched out on the lounge chairs, Dief curling up beneath the table. Benny had a book of Inuit legends with him, and Ray had brought along a mystery paperback. He yawned and leaned his head back against the chair and settled in for a nice, relaxing afternoon. 

Benny didn't open his book right away. First he wanted to simply relax, feeling his body mold itself to the chair and enjoy the breezes off the ocean. He and Ray were sheltered in the shade from a large red-and-white striped umbrella at one of the tables, Ray insistent that Benny protect himself from the sun. 

The sound of the surf relaxed him as he gazed out onto the ocean through the dark glasses that Ray had bought him before this trip. The blue sea sparkled as fluffy clouds scudded across the azure sky. 

He closed his eyes and listened to that surf, and the sun warmed him even as he sat in the shade... 

* * *

_He strained at his bonds, finally giving up as he leaned back against the post. His chest heaved as he heard the sniggers of the men around him, then he stiffened as a beguiling vision came toward him with pantherish grace._

_The man was clad in tight white pants, slightly ragged at the ankles, and wore a silk orange shirt open at the neck to reveal a hairy chest. A gold chain gleamed in the dark hair. A red bandanna covered his head, and piercing emerald eyes as deep as the sea sparkled with delight at his prize. A gold hoop earring swung from his left ear. His bare feet were long and elegant._

*"Ah, my beauty," purred the pirate king. He came closer, his long finger touching the creamy throat, then playing with the long, dark-red tresses of his captive. The blue frock was trimmed with lace and he played with the material.* 

_Benny drew in a breath. What if his captor discovered...?_

_The pirate's hand touched his bosom. The handsome face frowned. What...? Then a smile spread over the olive features and his hand slipped down the dress below the belt._

*"Ah, this will be even more delight than I thought."* 

_Benny closed his eyes, waiting for his dress to be ripped off and his body ravaged..._

* * *
    
    
            Benny's body jerked and he looked around quickly.  He was back on the lounge chair with Ray and Dief dozing nearby.  Allowing his heartbeat to slow down, he drifted off back to sleep with a smile on his face...
                                                         ***
    
            Benny awoke and noticed that the sunlight was beginning to reach his legs.  He looked over at Ray, who smiled lazily and said, "It's okay to fall asleep on your vacation, Benny." The long, graceful legs of the Italian were completely in the sun.  
    
            "You'll burn, Ray."
    
            "Nah, my skin can take it.  At least a little longer than yours can." Ray's hat was pulled low over his sunglasses. "I was going to cover you up."
    
            "No bodice-ripping?" Benny mumbled.
    
            "Huh?"
    
            "Nothing, Ray."
    
            Shaking his head at his odd partner, Ray yawned and stretched. "It's nearly time to go in and get ready for dinner." 
    
            The three of them (Dief had just woken up) sleepily made their way back up to their room.  Dief settled down to continue his nap while Benny and Ray changed into the long pants and cotton, short-sleeved shirts they'd worn to _Goldenrod_.  Ray checked his wallet and said, "Okay, let's go, Benny."
    
            It promised to be an interesting dinner.


	4. Moonlight And Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haddock, moonlight, and a Mountie.

The waves crashed against the rocks, streaks of pink and gold illuminating the sky. The windowside table was tucked away in a corner, Benny and Ray pleased at the relative privacy. Fresh flowers set in a crystal vase brightened the table with their purple and yellow petals. The murmur of conversation was muted here. This was no kitschy surf-and-turf, though Ray had no objections to that type of place. It was classy, a place that Benny belonged in, even if he had the urge to eat his lobster with his knife. 

The waiter didn't tell them his life story, sticking to the menu and the night's specials. He did flick a glance over Benny, Ray tempted to tell him to shove off, but then the waiter's professionalism returned and the ordering went smoothly. They both ordered mussels to start, then fresh haddock dinners. They were looking forward to lobsters on Cutt's Island Wharf tomorrow, but the appeal of haddock was too much to pass up. Besides, Benny could use his knife on the wharf. 

Ray smiled at the thought, then felt his heart pound as the soft light of a candle in a round blue jar flickered over Benny. Those sapphire eyes were lit with candlelight and the perfect (sometimes pouty) mouth curved upward. Ray's hand trembled slightly as he picked up the vase and sniffed the flowers. 

Benny smiled and rested his hand briefly over Ray's fingers clutching the vase. They released each other as the waiter approached with drinks. 

They watched the glorious sunset, those streaks setting fire to the midnight-blue ocean. It was a breathtaking sight and when their meals arrived, Ray felt hunger for more than just fish. As the dusk of twilight swept over the ocean, tiny pinpoints of light appeared in Benny's eyes, reflecting the violet haze outside. It grew darker as they ate quietly, the sound of the ocean soothing as the perfume of the flowers grew headier. 

The moon began to rise, sparkling its silver on the dark water. Ray looked at it and then back at Benny. His skin and hair were moonlit, his eyes now reflecting the light of the stars. Ray felt an upsurge of love and happiness at his good fortune. To have such a beautiful lover! He only wished that he could present such a picture to Benny. 

* * *

He needn't have worried. Benny was more than happy with the picture he was getting. He saw an elegant, sexy man sitting opposite him, his emerald eyes doing some reflection of their own. Stars, the moon, love... 

He swallowed and felt his face grow hot. Oh, dear. His pants were growing tighter. Thank heavens he didn't have to stand up right now. He hastily took a sip of his drink. 

But it was true. Ray _did_ look incredibly sexy. How could his body _not_ react to the delicious man in front of him? 

He was so fortunate. He loved Ray so much, and the man was so much better than he deserved. He drank in the vision before him while he ate the wonderful food. 

The soft murmurs of conversation drifted around the room, but Benny and Ray did not speak a word. There was no need of them. They communicated with their eyes, or a slight upquirk of the lips. They gazed into each other's eyes like the lovesick teenagers they resembled. The waiter smiled as he left the table. It was good to see such love. Damned too little of it in the world. 

The lovers ordered dessert: rich slices of chocolate mousse pie topped with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. Each bite was savored, each significant look as sweetly romantic as the pie. 

Ray briefly closed his eyes and remembered Benny in the water that day. Nice and wet and gorgeous... 

"Ray?" 

"Huh?" 

Benny's voice was soft. "Would you like some coffee?" 

Ray thought the waiter had come back but it was just the two of them. "Ah, no." He signaled the waiter. "Just the check." 

Benny smiled and nodded, getting up and following Ray out of the restaurant...as he always followed him, no matter where. 


	5. Eternal Rhythms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance turns sexy.

Moonlight streamed in through the picture window. Dief snored contentedly in the corner of the room as his packmates came in. Ray turned Benny around by the shoulders to face him and drank in the sight of his perfect love in the moonlight, bars of silver patterning Benny's chest and arms. He saw the starlight still reflected in those midnight-blue eyes. Heart pounding, he leaned in for a kiss. 

Strong arms slipped around him and pressed him close. Benny tasted of chocolate, their groins crushing together as their need became more urgent. Benny tipped over and fell lightly on the bed, Ray on top of him. They kissed tenderly, lavishing each other's faces with attention, then Ray unbuttoned the shirt and began a serious tasting of his lover's chest. Small moans and gasps vied with the creaking of the bed. 

Ray thrust his tongue into Benny's mouth while his Canadian squeezed his buttocks. A little thrill sparked through his stomach, and he licked his way down Benny's chest, lapping at the nipples. Benny shivered as Ray's mouth fastened on his right nipple, sucking in delight. Their bodies moved together, Benny quickly unbuttoning his lover's shirt and tweaking a nipple of his own. Ray bucked, moaning withlust as his ass jutted in the air. 

The eternal sound of the ocean outside their window was heavenly. The moonlight sparkled on the waves, their picture window framing them in a celestial painting. Benny gasped as Ray buried his face between his legs. He moved in ecstasy, little whimpers escaping his lips. Ray's tongue was doing all sorts of wonderful things down there. Benny writhed as his body tingled. Ray was probing in all manners of deep, dark places, and Benny was enthralled. 

Ray explored his lover with precise passion. He mentally grinned at that description. Benny would love it. That description him very well, indeed, except when he was in the absolute throes of passion. 

He looked down at his Canadian god and smiled tenderly. Dear Benny! So sweet and unassuming one minute, so animalistic the next. 

He bent down again and rimmed the opening to the perfect body, pleased to hear Benny's little cries of pleasure. He prepared Benny and then rose to his knees, sliding into the body he loved and cherished. Benny was a moonlit god, silver-smooth and moving with the grace of a dolphin. His skin felt as smooth to Ray, who loved to touch his mate. 

He smiled at this description, too. He was really being absurdly romantic. Benny would blush and tut but be shyly pleased. 

Ray was feeling more than shyness as he concentrated on the wonderful sensations of being inside his Benny. He was tight and hot and wonderful. He was all the bliss in the world. He was sun and sand and the sea! Oh, god...! 

And then the waves crashed down around them as they spiralled into a whirlpool of orgasmic delights. 

Panting, they clung to each other, Ray sweeping his tongue across Benny's chest, tasting the salty flavor of his Canadian. Benny shivered, convulsively clutching the shoulders of his lover. 

They turned to watch the splendor of the moonlit ocean framed in their window, the sound of the waves in their eternal rhythm lulling them both to sleep in each other's arms, sealed with salt and semen and love. 

* * *


End file.
